You Deserved It
by EeveeTransformed
Summary: 'I don't believe you! I've had enough.' Her voice reached whispered hysterics. 'We've been rivals for seven years and you still don't acknowledge how much better I've gotten! Seven years, Drew.' May's angry at her rival, and in her opinion, he deserves it


**Yeah, this idea just sprang into my head randomly whilst I was watching 27 Dresses. Not sure **_**how… **_**oh well, who cares. I just updated Elementé, so you guys have nothing to complain about! Love you! Mwah :D**

**~Eevee~**

May smiled, taking in the fresh air as she walked along the sandy shore of Slateport Beach. The day was beautiful, with the sun gleaming warmly down on the cerulean waves, brightening the golden sand.

'Hey, May!'

May turned, beaming to the sound of her best friend's voice. The other brunette skidded to halt beside her, spraying sand over the girl's feet. Her green eyes twinkled.

'Hi Leaf!' she greeted in return, enveloping her in a hug. Leaf grinned.

'So, do you want to go swimming?' she asked enthusiastically, laying her rainbow towel down on the ground. May nodded, the smile still vivid on her face. She spread her scarlet beach towel on the sand beside her friend's, pulling off the loose pink singlet that she had over her bikini. It was red with white love hearts dotted all over it, and it tied at the neck and back. A cute pair of crimson board shorts had matching white love hearts edged with gold in their bottom left corner.

Leaf was already running to the surf, pulling her hairband out and putting it around her wrist. A green and white spotted tankini tied as a halter, and matching board shorts encased her thighs. May grinned, diving in after her. The water was cool, refreshing, and the two brunettes stayed in the waves for well over an hour.

'That was awesome! I love summer…' Leaf sighed, wrapping her towel around her and shaking the sand out of her hair. May bobbed her head in agreement.

'We have to do this more often! It's so fun!' she exclaimed. The green-eyed seventeen year-old grinned, glancing over her friend's shoulder. Her smile faded slightly, but a sly glint reached her eye.

May frowned, turning to look at whatever was behind her. Her scowl deepened when she noticed the green-haired male walking up to the two of them, alongside his spiky-haired friend.

'Oh, it's just Drew.' She deadpanned. Leaf giggled. 'I mean, the way you were staring over my shoulder, Leaf, made me think it was someone _important._'

'Oh, come on, May.' The chartreuse haired seventeen year-old rolled his eyes. 'You know I didn't mean it.'

Her eyes narrowed dangerously, remembering the moment that morning that he was referring to.

_[Flashback]_

'_Wartortle, Blaziken, take the stage!' the brunette called, hurling the two pokéballs into the air. The capsules opened, releasing the two creatures before flying back into her hands. She flashed a determined grin at her opponent. He smirked back at her, pulling out his own two pokéballs._

'_Roselia, Flygon!' _

_The buzzer went off. May clenched her teeth._

'_Wartortle use water gun! Blaziken, combine it with flame wheel!' she cried, pointing at the opposite side of the field. Her pokémon obliged, shooting fire and water out of their mouths. Drew stood calmly. _

'_Roselia, Flygon, dodge. Flygon use sandstorm and Roselia use petal dance,' he commanded. The water-fire attack missed them as the bouquet pokémon jumped on its partner's back, the dragon flapping its wings to get out of the way. A sandstorm picked up, whirling dirt and sand around in the air, momentarily blinding the brunette coordinator. _

'_Blaziken, use ember above the sandstorm, so it all lights up! Wartortle, use rapid spin and then water gun!'_

_Blaziken focused for a mere second before sending red specks of fire into the sky, lighting up the stadium and allowing the turtle pokémon to see through all the dirt. It withdrew into its shell, spinning rapidly and squirting water out of the free sockets. With the fire raining down and the magnificent water display, Drew's points dropped slightly. _

'_The fire is preventing flygon from going up, and the water is about to hit him!' Lillian cried, watching the battle with eager eyes. _

'_Flygon use dragon breath!' Drew yelled. 'Roselia, you mix razor leaf with petal dance!'_

_Flygon's attack hit squirtle dead on, but also let the water gun hit the dragon. Wartortle flew backwards, and Flygon flinched, the embers falling onto its head. Roselia's attack went straight to Wartortle, whizzing through the air and making a direct hit on the water-type. It collapsed on the ground and didn't get back up._

'_Wartortle!' May called. The pokémon didn't respond. She sighed. 'You did well!' The red beam brought the turtle back into its capsule. 'Blaziken use quick attack on Roselia!'_

_The large fire-bird rushed forward at a blindingly fast pace. Drew's eyebrows furrowed._

'_Roselia, razor leaf!' he ordered. The grass-type readied the roses on her arms. _

'_Now, Blaziken use blaze kick!'_

_Blaziken jumped as Roselia was about to release her attack, its foot encased in an orange flame. It connected with Roselia's head, and the plant-like pokémon flew backwards, crashing into the ground at Drew's feet. He winced._

'_Roselia?'_

_She made a feeble attempt to regain her stance, but flopped to the ground again, fainted. Drew sighed, returning her before looking back to the battle. _

'_Blaziken use flame wheel!'_

'_Flygon -fly!'_

'_Sky uppercut!'_

'_Dodge then use steel wing!'_

_The attack was dead on. Blaziken slumped to the ground. Tears watered in May's eyes as she watched the three crosses appear on the judges' boards, and she reluctantly returned her injured pokémon, kissing the pokéball lightly. _

'_You did well, Blaziken…' she choked, glancing up at her rival to see him returning Flygon. He glanced over at her, smirking. She narrowed her eyes, but forced a smile at him before turning to go back to the locker rooms. _

_A few moments later, after being awarded the Slateport Ribbon, Drew followed her. She didn't even look at him. _

'_You did well,' she mumbled. Drew flicked his hair, pulling a rose out from behind his back. _

'_So did your pokémon.' He gave her the rose. She let it fall to the ground, eyes almost slits as she brought her palm up to connect with his cheek. _

'_Honestly, I already admit that you won, but you don't have to be so arrogant about it!' she snapped, her hand falling back to her side. 'I already know that the roses are for me, so you can stop pretending, Drew. And it was a close match! Can't you at least say that _I _did well?'_

_She stormed off, leaving the chartreuse-haired coordinator holding his jaw, gaping after her. _

_[End of Flashback]_

'C'mon, Gary, let's go get ice cream,' Leaf murmured in the boy's ear. He grinned at her, slipping his arm around her shoulders as the two walked off. May stayed put, arms folded as she glared at him.

'Look, May. I'm…' he took a deep breath, '… I'm sorry. For what I said, I mean. You were gr-'

'Just go away, Drew,' the brunette turned away, beginning her walk off. 'Don't force yourself to say something you don't believe.'

He caught her arm, swivelling her around to face him.

'I'm being serious.'

'I don't believe you! I've had enough!' Her voice reached whispered hysterics. 'We've been rivals for _seven years _and you _still _don't acknowledge how much better I've gotten! _Seven years_, Drew!'

The green-eyed coordinator glanced down at her, searching her sapphire orbs for something other than anger – he got nothing.

'Okay, May, I messed up. I'm sorry, alright?' he snapped, folding his arms across his chest. May scowled.

'Just admit that the roses have been for me this whole time. And that I've gotten better.'

Drew rolled his eyes. 'Fine. You've gotten better,' he admitted. She stared at him expectantly. 'And… the roses were for you the whole time.'

A smile spread out on her face.

'Okay. All is forgiven!'

'You haven't said sorry for slapping me yet.'

She rolled her eyes, and Drew was thankful of her sudden change of mood. She stood on her toes, leaning up to place a kiss on his cheek. His eyebrows rose.

'You deserved it.'

'You deserve to be put in jail for what you're doing, honestly,' he muttered under his breath, the place where her lips connected with his skin still tingling – from the pain or the kiss, he wasn't sure. The brunette turned.

'What?'

'Oh, nothing.' He waved it off, pulling a rose out from his back pocket. He handed it to her.

May rolled her eyes, grin spreading on her face.

'For you,' he told her, letting her take the stem off of him. His hand lingered on hers for longer than necessary, but she didn't care. She grasped his hand, holding the flower gingerly in her other palm. He smirked lightly, looking ahead.

'Thanks, Drew.'

'You know? I think you deserved it.'

**.:.**

**OH wow. This story was so cliché it isn't funny. Oh well. And the ending kind of droned on. But that's okay. The Contestshipping fandom has slowed right down, and I'm missing reading all of the epic stories. So… read and review!**

**~Eevee~**

**Oh, and how this came to mind whilst I was watching 27 Dresses, I don't know. But if you haven't seen that movie, I recommend you watch it :) It's good :D**


End file.
